1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woodworking tools, more particularly, to an apparatus for drilling pocket holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pocket hole joinery involves drilling a hole at a shallow angle into one workpiece and then joining it to a second workpiece with a self-tapping screw. Pocket hole machines have at least one drill spindle mounted to a table or jig. The workpiece is mounted to the table at an angle to the spindle that matches the angle at which the hole is to be drilled. The spindle with a drill bit attached is pushed linearly to drill the hole.
Current pocket hole machines suffer from a lack of flexibility. Most pocket hole machines can drill only one hole at a time. There are machines that can drill more than one hole simultaneously, but only at a fixed spacing. If spacing other than the fixed spacing or multiples thereof is desired, all but one spindle is removed or disabled and the holes are drilled one at a time.